


【DMC】吉尔维相关段子

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU
Summary: 基本是Gilver下位的垃圾段子，全都是和朋友口嗨之后的激情产物，更新可能。警告会写在开头，不喜欢请立刻关闭页面。
Relationships: Dante/Gilver (Devil May Cry), Nero/Gilver (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1代官小吉尔维存活前提，时间轴1代官小与3代游戏之间。  
> 但丁对维吉尔感情提及。  
> 一份你情我愿的代餐

房子刚租下来，家具没买齐，甚至连电都还没通上。傍晚时分的一楼客厅里，两个男孩一个斜躺在沙发上发愣，一个盘腿靠坐在墙边擦刀。  
“你想做爱吗？”Dante突然没头没脑地问了一句。  
Gilver停下手里的动作，视线大概是投了过来：“为什么？”  
Dante冲天花板撇嘴：“无聊，或者你有别的什么提议。”  
他们之前做过，好几回。在鲍比酒馆的厕所里两次，有急着尿尿或是呕吐的人在外面把门捶得震天响，Dante把Gilver顶在那面瓷砖碎裂的墙上从后面肏进去，两个人的裤子都挺难看地堆在脚边，没有润滑剂没有安全套，刚开始疼到Gilver爆粗，后面双双爽到不想讲话。还有一回在一条巷子里，雇佣兵刚刚搭伙完成了件工作，怎么说呢，肾上腺素分泌太多没来得及消耗完，也不打招呼就滚在一起，旁边是尚有余温的尸体与血，那次Dante直接把Gilver给肏射了。

“难以置信，你对自己的脸居然会有兴趣。”在Dante简单快速地脱完了裤子露出已经起立的下身时，Gilver发出了不加掩饰的讥讽。  
他的脸早已不再是秘密，只是白天有工作时为了避免不必要的麻烦他偶尔还会绑回那些绷带，在休息时间他更愿意用那张和Dante几乎一模一样的脸去面对对方。原先Gilver还想过，在见过自己的脸后，这人大概就不会再记挂那些肢体接触了。  
没想到恰恰相反。  
“你大概不清楚我有多爱自己。”Dante并不看他，专心分泌唾液好将手指舔得更湿些，中指抵上身下人后面紧窄的入口，“而且你也知道那不是我的脸。”  
面对着异物的侵入，Gilver不自觉抬了下腰，他调整着呼吸，不肯放弃嘲讽的机会：“我的错，应该说你这个变态居然对着自己哥哥的脸硬的起来。”  
Dante加入一根手指，终于抬眼去看Gilver的脸：“正是因为对着他的脸才硬得更厉害了。”  
口水加两根手指已经是Dante对于前戏的耐心极限了，怪就怪Gilver对这个也不在乎。他用手指草草地顶弄了几下，觉得圈着自己的那圈肌肉略有放松，立刻就急着换了真家伙上去。  
熟悉的撕裂感扼住了Gilver的呼吸，即使用不了十几秒伤口便会恢复如初，疼痛感却不会那么快消失。他后脑抵着沙发坐垫，脖颈难耐地仰起好能用力的深呼吸，Dante大约也被夹得挺痛，从鼻子里发出了隐忍地吭吭声。  
这个姿势保持静止了有几秒，Gilver感觉顺过气来了，他长长地吐气：“你可真是糟透了。”  
“结束之后再说一次。”Dante也浅浅地抽气，话里却带笑。他双手掐住Gilver的腰，将精瘦的腰肢托离沙发，连带整个屁股都压向自己的下身。茎物被节节吞入，交合处混着鲜血与前液，发出布丁被勺子破开的声响。  
疼痛感与满足感并存，Gilver将右手腕抵在嘴边，门齿在上面留下痕迹，可很快手臂就被人拽开了。“别遮着脸。”Dante小幅度地顶弄着，边伏低身子在他脸边小声嘀咕，“如果你嘴巴寂寞想要个吻，直说就行了。”  
Gilver知道Dante在想什么，他乱着呼吸用另一只手将那张脸推到一边：“别自作多情。”  
Dante没再强求，他舔吻过Gilver的下颌，将脸埋在颈项间，胯下抽插的频率逐渐快了起来。Gilver伸长脖子，左手在两人中间探寻着摸到自己的茎物握在手中，也跟着有节奏的上下撸动。  
“Vergil……”颈边的人突然小声咕哝了一句，有幼兽啃咬般的吻落在那儿的皮肤上，口水黏糊糊的印成一片。Gilver喘息着，右手勾住对方的脖子，实打实地一口咬在肩上算是礼尚往来。  
Dante闷哼一声，没有挣开或是抬头，身下的动作反而更大了。阴茎被抽离再狠狠顶入，直没到根部，粗硬的耻毛反复磨蹭着Gilver股间的皮肤，引得火辣辣地发疼。Gilver却没心思去管这些，他双腿夹紧了身上人的腰，只想着下面能肏的再深一点，手上动作也越来越快。“我能射在里面吗？”脸边的人似乎也临近高潮，垫在Gilver身下的手臂愈发收紧，打在耳旁的呼吸也急促起来。  
“……闭嘴。”Gilver闭着眼睛绞紧眉头，勾着Dante脖子的手臂将人又向下压了压。几下深处的快速顶弄之后，Dante腰腹轻颤着释放在了温暖的甬道内，而在被内射了这一念头的刺激之下，Gilver收紧双腿，温凉的液体溅了他自己一手。

“……咬人可不是什么好习惯。”Dante抚摸着肩头还未完全愈合的伤口抱怨道。  
Gilver眯着眼睛看他：“因为你太失礼了。”  
银发男人一点儿没有羞愧或是抱歉的意思，他耸耸肩：“你介意吗？”  
“人渣。”Gilver一脚蹬在男人的胸口，将他踢翻在沙发上。


	2. Nero+Gilver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5N+Gilver  
> 1代官小吉尔维存活前提，时间线5代之后。

“你在看什么？”Gilver问道。  
Nero愣了一下，他不太想承认自己刚才是盯着对方的脸入了迷，这绝对会进入“可以用来嘲讽Nero的糗事TOP 10”的。  
没想到身下的人自顾自地替他回答了这个问题。“噢~看老爸的脸看入神了？”男人的眼睛促狭地微微眯起，语调上扬。  
“操你的，Gilver！”Nero瞬间涨红了脸，腰腹大动作挺进了一下，顶得对方在床上向前滑动了一段距离。  
“看来有人有点儿Daddy issue……”Gilver仰着头，发顶抵进枕头。他垂眼看向尼禄，口吻轻快的完全不像个屁股里刚被塞进了一整根粗大下体的人。  
尼禄发出一声懊恼的小咆哮，他俯下身，手肘撑在男人脸边。“我们说好了不在床上提这个。”男孩皱着鼻子咬牙切齿道，“这真的很扫兴你知道吗？”  
“这个嘛……”Gilver拉长尾音，双腿缠上Nero的腰，屁股有意在男孩儿胯骨那儿耸动了两下，“它好像不这么觉得。”  
“爸爸的脸让你更兴奋了？”  
“你这个婊子养的——”Nero终于忍无可忍，他退出下身，动作粗暴地拽着对方的胳膊将人翻了个身按在床上，一只手臂压在Gilver的后颈那儿，再次将阴茎狠狠地撞进对方的屁股里。  
Gilver被制住，他轻喘着，屁股仍不老实地顶着Nero的小腹上下磨蹭，结果得到了男孩儿一阵报复性的快速抽送。  
“现在，闭上你的嘴巴……乖乖被操……就行了。”Nero在他耳边说着，语句因为动作变得断断续续的。  
恶魔发出呻吟，伴随着后穴里的每一下抽插，夹在他下腹和床单之间的性器都会被大力地推挤着蹭在床单上，可以说是相当剧烈的感官刺激。但仍然，男人勉强侧过头让脸贴在枕头上，话里带着笑音：“你和Vergil也这么说话？”  
Nero真的恼了，他身下动作不停，另一只手揪住对方的头发逼得人不得不仰头露出喉咙，自己则对着那块柔软的血肉挑唇露出牙齿：“‘闭上嘴巴’这几个字里有哪个字你听不懂？”  
Gilver此时却表现出了顺从。“我想接吻。”他斜眼盯着男孩湿漉漉的嘴唇，突然这样说道。  
这话永远有效。再一次，Gilver目睹了Nero从暴怒到温顺的表情变化，历时2秒。  
男孩放开压制着他的手臂，好让他能稍稍扭过头来和自己嘴唇相接。Gilver手指绕上Nero脖子上的项链绳，将对方拉向自己。而舌头被人吞咬在口中的同时，他明显感觉到，身后的抽插动作也慢了下来。  
“……”他收回舌头，啃咬着男孩的下唇，抬眼和对方对视，“还真是个好孩子。”  
“现在，”恶魔不动声色地收紧了后穴，引得Nero动作都跟着停滞了一下，“如果你能叫一声Daddy什么的，我保证可以再多给你点儿甜头。”


	3. 4D+Gilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是4D与Gilver的Daddy口嗨play，有黄无车。  
> 依然是1代官小Gilver存活前提，大概4代前的时间轴，两人间或搭档，时有上床。

Dante在结账时才看到店里不知道什么时候进来了两个巡警。  
他只是无意地回头一瞥，却刚好和其中一个对上了视线。对方先是多看了两眼他的脸和头发，接着立刻注意到了他身上疑似武器绑带的皮扣。  
啊哦……  
恶魔猎人在心里小声哼哼，倒不是说他有什么前科，只是自己停在外面的那辆车后座上有位问题乘客——一具恶魔尸体。  
时间逼近零点，又是这么一个荒凉野地的小加油站，如果警察真的盘问起来，事情可能会变得有点麻烦。  
尽管Dante在和其中那位巡警目光接触后很快又移开了视线，余光里他却清楚地感觉到，对方对他的兴趣不减反增，目光一直在他周身扫来扫去。  
“我能要五块钱吗？”  
有人靠近柜台冲Dante问道。  
而男人正在琢磨如果被揪住谈话要怎么才能糊弄过去，并没有注意到这边。  
“Daddy，我能要五块钱吗？”  
男孩加重语气又重复了一遍。  
仿佛被问句里什么关键词惊醒，Dante轻微哆嗦了一下，瞪大眼睛看向自己身侧——Gilver站在那儿，正一脸真诚地望着他。有着年轻面容的纯种恶魔一只手里捏着瓶柠檬汽水，另一只手正向他展示着刚刚才在收银台前选中的泡泡糖。  
“拜托了，就五块。”Gilver再度开口，语气甚至比前一句还要软。  
“……呃……当然。”Dante如梦初醒一般，将刚刚才收进去的皮夹又翻找出来，动作罕见地有些忙乱。他递给男孩一张十块的纸钞，“……找零你留着吧。”  
“Thank you~”恶魔挑开嘴角露齿微笑，就像个真正的青少年一样为这点零花感到开心。  
另一边，两位巡警似乎终于拿完了他们要的东西，两人也一前一后地靠近了收银台。  
“你父亲？”其中一个向Gilver发问。  
Gilver耸了耸肩：“不然你觉得我们像什么关系，警官？”  
巡警边将手里的速食三明治放下，边快速打量两个银发男人的脸，最后他挑了下眉，低头开始在裤兜里找自己的钱包：“这个点出门对高中生来说有点晚不觉得吗？”  
Dante听他的口气轻松了不少，知道对方的警惕心已经被卸下。“这个……”说实话他对这问题答不太上来，但家庭盘问总好过举着枪质问……  
“我们是要去B市看我祖母，”Gilver抢断了恶魔猎人的含混不清，轻巧地答道，“原本傍晚就能到的，下午车抛锚了，耽搁了挺久的。”  
是事实，除了祖母那部分。  
这理由实在太有说服力了，果然两个巡警点点头，疑心较重的那个甚至在离开前好心向Dante嘱咐道：“去B市大概还要一个半小时，小心开车。”  
“好的，警官。”Dante感谢他的关心。

“你搞什么？”  
“完全不知道你在说什么。”  
车离开加油站不远，Dante一个右打将车歪停在路边的野地里，如此质问道。  
副驾上Gilver正专心致志地在拆刚买的那包泡泡糖的塑封，根本没心思搭理他。  
Dante伸手抢下那包糖，三两下拆了包装又丢还给他：“你说我在问什么。”  
恶魔从纸盒里面抽出一条糖塞进嘴里，这才像是想起了什么似的：“怎么，不是挺有效的吗。你也知道车上这东西如果被条子逮到有多难解释。”  
“我不是说这个……”Dante看他将糖嚼化了，用舌尖顶出来又咬进去——古怪的蓝色，大概是蓝莓味的，“主要这太奇怪了，我敢说世界上十二岁之后还愿意叫自己老爸Daddy的叛逆期少年不会超过十个。”  
“所以呢？”Gilver无所谓地耸了下肩，开始尝试吹泡泡，“反正它奏效了不是吗。”  
“总之……”恶魔一系列的举动都教Dante脑仁发疼，他转过头重新握上方向盘，“别再这么干了。”  
“为什么？”这下Gilver倒是起了兴趣，他歪过头认真打量Dante的侧脸，眼睛突然亮了，“你不喜欢？”  
“不。”Dante斩钉截铁地回答他。  
Gilver却笑了起来，他背靠车门面向Dante，长手长脚都缩上座椅，显得比往日里还要小只一些。“你不喜欢我叫你Daddy？”男孩话语里的调笑相当露骨。  
Dante嘴角那儿很明显地抽动了一下，他深呼吸，努力压住了自己的音调。  
“不。”他再次低声否定道。  
而Gilver只是蜷坐在座椅上歪着脑袋看他，眉眼带笑，看上去有点儿洋洋得意。  
“五块钱打赌你现在硬了。”恶魔突然开口，语气笃定。  
Dante捏紧方向盘，腮帮那儿可以清楚地看出男人咬紧了后槽牙，他用鼻子重重地呼气，试图做最后的挣扎：“……我没有。”  
“这个嘛……”Gilver一脸憋不住笑的欠揍表情，“恐怕你得先证明一下我才能给钱了，Daddy~”  
下一秒他眼前一暗，车灯被关掉，引擎的声音也停了。面前的男人低声咒骂着从驾驶座那儿挤了过来，有一只手摁住了他的脖子。  
“你这个小混蛋……”Dante恶狠狠的声音在他耳边响起，“我给的零花钱可不是让你拿来干这个的。”  
Gilver被抵在高大男人与车门之间，他故意将泡泡糖嚼得大声，一边拿膝盖去顶对方的胯。  
“怎么说，”恶魔发出肆无忌惮的笑声，侧头用鼻尖蹭了蹭猎人下巴上的胡茬，“你现在又欠我五块钱了。”


End file.
